Because you are here 1: Somewhere in time
by Kirlya
Summary: And what about a person lost in Sanzo's past that would return for... saving him! Not what was expected from him... he surely doesn't remember anymore about her... so what will she do? lets discover it!


**Hiiiiiiiii there everybody umm... this is my third fanfic lol, this one i made it of saiyuki, because everybody loves saiyuki!!!=D (and Sanzo ^^)**

**Anyway i hope you like this story... is my friki wish ¬¬ i must accept it and maybe it is the friki wish of lots of fangirls around the world ^^ anyway i haven't read lots of fanfics so i dont know how much of a cliche this will be, i hope it won't xD and if it's a cliche at least i hope you like it, it's gonna be sorta laaaaarge... because i wanna make you readers feel the creeps *lol* i'll feel them too while writing so *¬* in the end we'll all have our saiyuki's guys portion for everybody!!!!=D (specially of Sanzo *¬*)**

**Well i hope you like the first episode... lets the story begin!!!X3**

* * *

**Somewhere in time**

As the hot flames burned everything down that little girl stood still, hidden in the closet while everyone else ran from one side to another, screaming out for mercy… what a horrible fate have been waiting for such a peaceful town.

The little girl, whose red-shoulder-length hair confused with the furious flames, looked desperately for her parents, turning her big scarlet eyes one side to another, following every person who ran for there lives trying to escape from the Yuokai and the flames without making it. Her hands hold tight to the door, hoping, full of fear, that no Yuokai would notice her presence. Her Trembling body fought so she didn't screamed nor ran… not even with the excuse of saving her life… a princess can't beg for her life when her people is being killed.

"_Where are they?... They must be somewhere in the castle…mother would never… she would never turn __berserk like all this people!"_

Darkness came to her, fear and desperation beat her fragile 9-year-old body and she fell in a dream, a horrible nightmare where her mom totally insane ate her father still alive. Then a golden light with purple flashes… and then, hope.

Darkness and fear screams turned into a soft and sad voice that gradually became a strong shout and a violent shaking.

-Little princess! Little princess please wake up!-

-Huh?... What? Mom… Mom!!- The red-headed princess shouted.

-No Yuokai could avoid turning berserk- Said the man who woke her up.

-Rollen, I'm so glad you could save yourself. It must be a praise of the gods after serving so well to the royal family- The little girl smiled happily but sad at the same time –Now… where did mom and the rest of the Yuokai left-

-North your highness, to the Kinzan temple- Rollen's face couldn't help showing the heavy shadow of the deep sadness he felt.

-I see… Kyômô-sama… Kôryu-san, we must find them! - The princess started running towards the now burned forest that surrounded her town, again desperate for helping her friends, with the courage in her eyes that she couldn't show some hours ago, but she was stopped by Rollen.

-Dear princess, there were no survivors there- He said getting the little girl with her dirty kimono closer to him in a tight hug.

The girl started crying, there was nothing else to do, she has just lost everything she loved, everything she were, all that was left was her assistant Rollent and her fire birthmark that would stay forever in her left arm to remind her what she was.

She hold tight to Rollent, now he was his family, her kimono was partly burned and ripped, her hair was no more beautifly combed, now it was disordered and partly burned, she will have to cut it a little bit more… She will have to change her life totally for staying alive in a horrible world full of insanity, and that scared her, specially because she knew that from that moment on she wouldn't be princess anymore, good bye to safe life.

-Then we must avenge everybody- said still with tears in her eyes – WE HAVE TO AVENGE EVERYBODY!-

-What? We can't, it's too dangerous- replied Rollent scared.

-I don't care, they took everything away from me… I have to avenge everybody who died in this town protecting me! I have the power! I have the strength!...-

-You are just a kid!! Dammit!-

The shadow of frustration stood upon the girl –Then I'll stop being one-

-What are you planning to get with avenging them? - Asked Rollent.

-At least knowing what turned berserk everybody and stopping it… that way every soul in this town will be able to rest easy –

-You are talking nonsense little princess-

-Then let me talk nonsense! I order you as my last royal command- The little girl looked up to the sky filled with hatery desperation and courage, trying to hold her tears of pain, starting to hide them in the deepest part of her soul.

-Princess… you've gone mad-

-From now on I'm just Riru…-

**

* * *

****Ten years later**

"_Because you left the temple everyone is dead… because you left the temple… the attack of the Yuokai is your fault..."_

"_Your fault…"_

-Hey little monkey!! Hand that sandwich to me!! She made it with all her love for me!- A fist hits the blond head of the Priest who up to that moment was sleeping.

-No damn kappa! It is MINE, so go and find your own sandwich! - Now a foot hit his cheek disturbing him as much as somebody could do.

-YOU TWO BACK THERE! STOP THE STUPID FIGHT AND GIVE ME THE GODDAMN SANDWICH!!- Both, the red-headed man and the brown-haired boy looked at him angrily.

-Hehe… this is why I can't be bored…- The black-haired man driving the jeep said nervously as the other three men fought for the sandwich made by the woman who lived in the last town they stayed, where they fought Rikudo, once known as Shuei… and where Sanzo merely dies.

-Give me that sandwich!!-

-No!!! It is mine!!!-

-SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!-

The trip was very noisy as Sanzo's group headed west in they're search of whatever was causing the berserk in the Yuokai.

Sanzo, the priest from Kinzan temple, Gojyo the man with never ending pervertion, Goku the boy with a never ending stomach, and Hakkai the one who with unlimited calm had to stand them all.

Since the Rikudo incident they've been traveling for some days already, waiting to reach the next town which was just some hours afar from theire actual location.

*After the fight for the sandwich*

-Waa! That was delicious!- Goku shouted happily relaxing himself in the car.

-You are the only one who can tell… you envious monkey- Replied Gojyo with a little of anger in his voice, product of the hunger he felt.

-You both shut up, finally I can rest quietly-

-And finally we're here!- Hakkai says happily – Lets look for a place to stay ^^-

The boys looked for a little inn (with garage), payed and ran over theire rooms, everyone was really exhausted after all the action they've had recently and the lack of rest, sleeping in the forest was not the nicer thing for none of them.

-GOOD NIGHT, DON'T DISTURB ME!!- shouted Sanzo angrily smashing his door afterwards.

Good night said everyone desperate for some rest.

Finally an easy and quiet night.

**Some ****hours later**

-Soo… tired.- says a reddish 19-year-old girl between yawns, her eternal search for revenge has lead her to a small town between the forest.

She calmly tries to get out of the bushes she's been fighting for a long time since she left the desert, her red hair, dirty with leaves and sticks, moves with the soft wind that blows to the east.

-I just wanna sleep in some nice place… and eat delicious food- she says again between yawns and more yawns.

She keeps walking through the town until a small inn comes in sight, it looks comfortable, nice, safe.

"_Too bad I ran out of money long time ago… well the ceiling doesn't look bad either… and for free"_

She swiftly climbs the wall thanks to a big tree that stands close to the building, but she doesn't even realize that in her way she passed the room of a blond monk with purple blazing eyes, whose sleep went uneasy because of the little noise she caused in the tree…

-Finally, an easy and quiet night, isn't it?- She says before falling asleep under the light of a silver moon.


End file.
